


For Scarring Left by Thoughts 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	For Scarring Left by Thoughts 100

Severus had nurtured the Oblivious Unction long evenings, patiently brewing its components, adding precise variations. For Draco, it must be perfect. This night was the last, most delicate phase. He had skipped supper. Albus would understand. They wanted to save the boy what they could.

Some intrepid Gryffindor rapped on his door, telling tales again. Goyle had taken his sweets again. Entitled, he pushed on the door.

Severus risked a half-second glance from the creation in his cauldron to look for the flash of a shining white head, like his father's, his grandfather's. Not seeing it, he snarled.

"Get Out!"


End file.
